Galbatorix
by Saucy Dog
Summary: How will Eragon defeat Galbatorix? What is Galbatorix doing right now? These questions are answered in this story of Eragon's destiny. This is after Eldest but you can read it even if you only read Eragon.
1. The Menoa Tree

**Author's Note: This might be a different style then Christopher Paolini but I hope you think it's good. Of course I did not make op the names of these characters, there are made by Christopher Paolini. This is edited sothe chapters arelonger thanks to ERAGONISMYLIFE.**

Galbatorix was sitting on a throne. He was waiting for Murtagh. There was a loud sound of beating wings as a great black dragon soared through the sky and down at Galbatorix's feet. In a few hours Murtagh arrived. Galbatorix's face twisted in fury. Eragon was had not been captured.

"I told you to capture Eragon. _Why didn't you? Tell the truth_," Gabatorix's face was cold and his words held power.

Murtagh shifted uncomfortably, "You told me to try capture him, and I couldn't," he finally said in a defiant manner.

"I order you to capture Eragon and Saphira, and this time, there will be no exceptions."

Eragon was at the foot of the Menoa tree. Solebrum had said that if he needed a weapon, he should look under this tree. He needed a weapon now.

Saphira was digging. When there was a small hole, Eragon saw a sword lying at the bottom of the pit that Saphira had dug but no matter how far Saphira dug, the weapon still was far away. Soon the tree was uprooted and the sword was still a couple feet down, the same as before.

The dragon dug on and on until she finally stopped.

_Little one. It's no use._

But Eragon was not to be out done by this. He reached out to his surging power and reached out. The sword, enhanced by magic slowly rose up from the mound. Suddenly, in a quick motion, the sword went for Eragon's heart!

Flames burst out into the air, out from Saphira's open jaws. The sword turned red hot, its flight toward Eragon. All of his energy was to stop the sword. Strangely the powerful magic never touched it. His magic bent aside went it almost hit the sword. His strength was almost gone, but the fiery, now melting sword was still swiftly flying toward him. He ran, away from the tree, and through the forest, and fell gasping to the forest ground all his strength gone. Lying on the muddy Eragon waited, Saphira came soaring through the sky plunging through the threes to where Eragon lay. Far of in the distance Eragon saw the glowing sword going into the forest.

_Don't worry little one_, said Saphira. Eragon was about to use what was left of his life to try to save himself. Just then, the small hammer that hung on Eragon's neck began to grow warm. Eragon fainted.

_He saw a sword, it glowed faintly and he felt immense power and knowledge stored in it. He lifted the sword, admiring it. He swung it and thoughts, knowledge, and strength poured into him through his touch. He knew many dark, powerful, and strange spells all at once. Not knowing what he was doing, he started chanting. Looking to the south, he saw armies; looking to the west he saw war. Looking to the east he saw empty cities. And looking to the north he saw a black palace, and a black dragon circling it._

Eragon woke; he didn't see the sword anywhere.

_I melted it, _said Saphira. Eragon saw a melted glowing mound on the ground a foot in front of Eragon. _Now sleep, little one,_ said Saphira. Eragon slept.

Eragon woke at midday, his strength renewed. He stretched then ate his breakfast from his pack. Acting on instinct, half not knowing what he was doing, he picked up the melted mass of metal and started walking. He felt deliriously happy.


	2. A Trance

**Author's Note: For all you faithful readers, thank you for reading! Please review if you find any problems in the story, havesuggestions, andor just wantto give support.**

Deep inside the Elvin city he stood watching the blacksmith, the one and the same person who made the swords of the Riders. Still not sure of what he was doing, Eragon watched, he watched and he learned.

"Don't you think you should help with the Varden?" she asked. He slowly shook his head.

_She's right! You duty is with the Varden, Eragon, what are you doing here?_ said Saphira.

_I don't know! Just leave me alone_, Eragon hissed back. Saphira drew into cold shroud silence; Eragon knew she was going to be mad at him all day.

Eragon waited, and while he was waiting he watched the blacksmith, taking in every strike she made on the metal; drinking in the sight. He didn't know exactly why he was waiting but he did all the same.

He saw the hammer go up and down, the metal shape. The hammer went up and down, the metal shaped. The hammer went up and down, the metal shaped. The hammer went up and down, the metal shaped. _The hammer went up and down._

Eragon looked on for he was in a trance, _he felt the metal, was the hammer_. In his mind's eye he watched the hammer, with his real eyes he watch the hammer.

_The hammer went up and down, the metal shaped._ It was noon and Eragon watched on for he felt the time would be right soon. So he looked on without eating lunch…

It was starting to get dark, but the blacksmith kept on working and Eragon kept on watching. With a sigh the blacksmith put down her tongs and walked of into the darkening night, probably to her dwelling. Though he had not eaten lunch or dinner Eragon felt wonderful. The time had come.

Eragon picked up the tongs. It felt strangely magical and light. Then he touched the hammer, lifted it high experimentally. It felt like air. He picked his mound of metal and dipped it in the fire. Then, he laid it down and began.

He stuck out with the hammer making and large dent in the red metal. Strike after strike the metal flattened and lengthened as long as he was tall. The metal started cooling so he heated it is the fire again. The metal started to grow the sharp, plain features of the blade of a sword. Eragon felt the metal sing and glow under his touch.

He started to make the handle. But remembered that it would be good to have a gem on his sword. He didn't have any gems with him and he didn't like the ideal of waking up on of the elves. He heated the handle side of the sword and the metal melted a way when he saw a red glow. It was two rubies and one diamond. He couldn't believe it. The gems appeared like magic out of the metal.

Eragon had finish taking the gems out of the metal and renewed his work on the metal. The handle shaped, and Eragon embedded the rubies on either side. Then he placed the diamond at the end of the hilt fusing it with hot metals. His sword was almost ready but Eragon felt that he needed to light the sword in the dwindling fire once more. When Eragon did he had a shock. On the sword he saw a poem and surprisingly the words moved slowly across the blade to be replaced by more words.

_My magic is not mine,_

_It is from others, who pay_

_The price of magic, for ever and ever_

_Till' the end of time._

_I serve my maker,_

_At the hands of him am I born,_

_From melted metal,_

_To as strong as the Forsworn's._

_I will bite all his enemies_

_And reap from his kill_

_For I serve my maker_

_It is my duty to for fill._

_I will bite all his enemies_

_And reap from his kill,_

_For I serve my maker_

_It is my duty to for fill._

The last verse was repeated in bold red letters. When Eragon pulled the sword back out of the sputtering fire, the letters were gone and there was no sign there had ever been letters on the sword. Putting the bare sword in his sheath, Eragon went back to Saphira to wake her up. He prodded her with the newly made sword.

Saphira gave a massive yawn. _What is it?_ she snapped.

_I need you to take me back to the Varden_, he replied.

First, it's "just leave me alone" now it's "get me to the Varden now" while I- 

_Saphira?_ Said Eragon

_Yes._

_I'm sorry. _


	3. The Sword

Author's Note: Again to my faithful reader's please read on. Don't get discouraged this will eventually lead to the battle against Galbatorix. 

There were back to the Varden's camp. Saphira had grown very tired from the long flight and her wings flapped in uneven, unsteady measures. Eragon himself was very tired too. No food and rest had taken a toll. Finding his way though the camp he slept in his tent…

When Eragon woke, everyone in the camp was gone. Running to the edge of the camp he saw the clang of battle far off in the distance. Saphira was by his side in minutes. Without even speaking Eragon got on to Saphira who swiftly flew to the battle that was taking place.

Saphira flew over the river and into the edge of the Varden's Army. He soon spotted Lady Nasuada.

"Eragon!" she yelled.

"My lady,"

"You have gone long on your quest."

"Yes, my Lady"

"Have you succeeded?" she inquired looking at his sword at his hip.

"Yes…maybe no, I will tell you of it after the battle"

The battle had started with the Varden winning, but by the time Eragon got to help, the Varden was losing overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of Galbatorix's army.

Immediately, Eragon set up his wards. Eragon ran at the first solider, a man in heavy armor. Pulling of his blue sword, he made a swing at the man's head. It had so much force behind it; it cut through all the metal armor plates and chain mail and instantly killed the man. Blood streaked out and stained the sword. Strangely, the blue sword seemed to absorb the blood, for it was gone it a few seconds. The words of the sword came back to Eragon.

_I will bite all his enemies_

_And reap from his kill…_

Eragon felt a shiver run down his spine. But then an ideal came to him. Searching with his magical mind he soon found a magician. Four burly guards were surrounding the magician and letting him tire himself without getting killed.

At Eragon's request, Saphira flew to the small group. With one of the magic words Ormis had taught him, Eragon killed the four guards and bore down on the magician. Even though weaken by the use the magic; the man was still at full power and unsheathing a sword, he lunged at Eragon. Eragon was much stronger and swifter then the man and in two lightning strikes, Eragon embedded his weapon in the magician's heart.

The magic sword sparkled with the blood that was starting to get absorbed, and suddenly Eragon seemed to know the spells that the magician knew. He also started to feel more strength, probably from both the magician and the solider.

The battle raged on but Eragon never tired for the sword renewed his energy every time he killed a solider or magician. In fact, Eragon gain so much energy, he stored some in the rubies and the diamond. Man after man fell at Eragon's approach and the tide of battle turned. Galbatorix's army was retreating swiftly.

The Varden soon set up tents closer to the opposing army and Eragon was back to his tent when he bumped into Arya.

"Eragon Shadeslayer," she said exclaimed before walking swiftly away…

Saphira was waiting for him when he came to his tent.

_Eragon! You must tell me about that sword_, she said

_Saphira, it drinks blood and give the energy and magic of the person who had the blood to me._

She was silent for a while. Then she said, _If that is true then does that mean if you had Murtagh's or Galbatorix's blood you could possible win a battle against them?_

Eragon thought about it all night. If Saphira was right, all he needed was some blood of Galbatorix or Murtagh, just one slash and he could win against them.


	4. Murtagh

**Author's Note: This is the first confrontation with Eragon and Murtagh, please read on and if you want to know, there is very little bloody violence in this chapter even though there is violence.**

He woke at the dim of battle. Soldiers were attacking the camp under the cover of night, and by the looks of it, the Varden were losing. Saphira was already up, driving scores of attackers back. Eragon grabbed his sword and jumped out of his tent, which was beginning to be put on fire. Slashing and killing the solider, he surveyed the battle.

Eragon couldn't see through the darkness but he could feel the presence of all. To his left was a magician, heavily guarded with soldiers. To his right far ahead of him, Eragon could sense Arya, and behind him he could sense Lady Nasuada. Though greatly outnumbered, in the former battles the Varden had surprisingly destroyed so much of Galbatorix's army that now the Varden was about the same size as the imposing army. Why were they losing now? Was it because it was a surprise attack or did they get reinforcements?

Eragon attacked the magician to his left with his mind. There was a brief metal struggle but Eragon soon killed him. The man had died laughing, and without hiding his thoughts the man had said, _He'll be coming_.

Instinctively, using his magical sight Eragon looked up, there was nothing. But he had a strange sensation that there was something. High above Eragon, in the sky, was a dragon. And a rider on it's back…

No one there was no one, Eragon told himself. He went one with the battle sinking his sword into many. Eragon was invincible, he gained with every enemy he slew, but even with him and Saphira, the Varden was losing badly. Quickly he set up more wards on himself, Saphira, Arya, and Nasuada. He had a plentiful amount of power and energy, his energy actually increased, but he could not turn the whole battle around.

Again he felt that there was something in the sky but he ignored his feeling and continued to fight. His sword was a whirlwind, his sight a terror. Plunging through the battle he overcame all his enemies. He plunged into another magicians mind while fighting him physically. Just as Eragon plunged his word into the magician's neck, the man said in his mind, _He's coming_. Again, Eragon looked up and he saw what he only sensed before. Murtagh, riding his red dragon Thorn, was diving in the air, straight to Eragon…

Eragon was breathing heavily. This was the time to test out Saphira's idea. He stored all his extra energy from the magician in the diamond at the end of his hilt.

_Saphira!_ He shouted at her

_What?_

_Murtagh's here and I need you to come._ He braced himself and got ready to fight. Before Thorn even reached him, Eragon jumped into the air, 35 feet up and sliced the dragon open. He felt a surge of energy as his sword drank the blood. He stored all he could into his rubies then still over flowing with energy, climbed up the flying dragon. He dug his sword into Thorn to hoist himself up. The dragon turned its head; it's eyes watering with pain. Before Thorn could blast Eragon with fire, he climbed up on the dragon's back, face to face with Murtagh.

Before Murtagh could react, Eragon shouted_brisingr_! And hethrew a fire ball.


	5. The Shade

**Author's Note: The first fight in this story between Eragon and Murtagh. My, my, what a fight. I wish I could write this fight better, because imagine it much more exciting.**

Murtagh reacted faster then Eragon had expected. He had dodged the fireball, and lunged at Eragon. The two fought so fast that many of the soliders had stopped to watch. Thorn had landed on the ground but had to defend himself from Saphira's attacks, who had arrived. Eragon and Murtagh jumped of the dragon and brought the fight to the ground.

Bracing himself, Eragon pounded a series of quick attacks slicing, hacking and lunging. Sparks flashed as Murtagh blocked his blows. The blue and red swords danced and crashed together. Murtagh was strong, even though he was just a man and his reflexes were quick but Eragon was faster. Still, Murtagh held his ground and fought with ferocity like a wolf, savage and thirsty for blood. Jumping forward, he brought his sword down. Eragon blocked the blow but Murtagh had put so much energy into the blow that he sent Eragon's sword flying high into the air.

The sword hurtled up and out of sight. Murtagh, who was not distracted by the flight of the sword, lunged at Eragon, who jumped into the air, landing behind Murtagh.

He realized that the clang out battle was gone; the armies had stopped to watch the fight. The warriors had crowded into a thick circle to either watch Eragon and Murtagh, or Saphira and Thorn who were spiraling in the air, and slashing at each other.

Eragon steadied himself and shouted one of the words of death Ormis had told him. It was his only choice for he had no weapons. Murtagh strained against the spell. Eragon flipped twice and grabbed Murtagh who stumbled and fell. Eragon had no more energy to fight and keep his killing spell at the same time, so he stopped; Murtagh picked himself up but did not fight. The stood face to face, with in the struggle of power.

High above, Saphira and Thorn were fighting. The flipped in the air, then both shot fire at each other. Saphira twisted and flipped, then jumped onto Thorn's back. The dragon zigzagged in the air frantically, apparently trying to throw Saphira off.

The internal battle of magic was still going on and Eragon's once great energy slipped away, and he slumped and fell to the ground. He still had enough energy to run. Just then Eragon's sword came hurtling down. With the last of his energy, Eragon used his magic to pull the sword toward him. Eragon caught it and pulled out his stored energy. His power was great once more.

The struggle of magic went on and on. Murtagh struggled on though it was clear Eragon would outlast him. At last, with a small growl, Murtagh fell to the ground.The hesummoned a spirit. It was a large snake and at slid toward to Eragon. Suddenly as if sensing a call, the snake turned around. Murtagh was weakened; he had not the energy to fight. The spirit reared up and before the eyes of Eragon and the eyes of both armies, Murtagh turned into a Shade.

The Shade stood up. It eyes were red and it's face cold and unfeeling. Eragon was frozen to his standing position in shock. The vanes on the Shade's neck had popped and dark blood was spilling out from Eragon's spell but the Shade only smiled. Down from the sky came a red dragon. It's back was slashed to the bone. The Shade mounted the dragon and they flew off leaving the startled people in their wake...


	6. Elva

**Author's Note: Please review! I wasn't going to post this chapter for a long time later because I couldn't finish and it's all because of you sniff!**

The armies were silent, and unmoving as they were a few minutes ago. Then they started fighting again. But never did both armies fight with so little enthusiasm. Eragon hacked, slash, and lunged. His moves seemed mechanical for he had not the thrill of battle anymore.

Eragon filled his gems with energy once more then went back to his tent. The battle was over. Saphira landed back by Eragon's tent and, head between claws, the dragon went to sleep…

He woke at noon. Eragon met with Nasuada and Roran at lunch but no one spoke. The munched on silently until Angelica spoke up.

"Why be so silent? We have had a victory and the army of Galbatorix has retreated even farther. We have much to be thankful for," she said.

"Yes, and you must tell me about the sword and you quest the Menoa tree," said Lady Nasuada.

"No my Lady, I have not forgotten, Eragon must reverse you spell on Elva first," Angelica said firmly.

The conversation stopped at that, and as everyone finished, they went their separate ways. He was in no mood to heal Elva though he knew he must. The image of Murtagh turning into a dark creature of pure evil made his blood run cold. Where was Murtagh now? Where was Galbatorix? He shock himself and thought, _I'll heal Elva tomorrow, when my mind is not so troubled_.

Eragon went to Saphira, who surprisingly, had not woken up by now. _Saphira_, Eragon said gently.

_What?_ The dragon was obviously half-awake.

_You should get up. We have a battle to fight at dusk._

_Yes, I know. But I keep thinking about Murtagh. When I was fighting his dragon, at some point I saw a shadow fall onto the dragon. I looked down, and I saw a Shade. The dragon laughed at me. I could feel that it was pure evil._

_No matter what you saw last night, you're duty calls._

Without another word, the huge dragon rose. Her scales glistened in the fading sunlight, and her claws were extended. The dragon was ready to fight. Eragon raised his blue sword in the air in salute, and then rushed to get into line with the dwarfs, the Urgals, and the Varden.

A horn blew in the air; it was at the side of the Varden. Eragon remembered the day that Hrothgar had died. Fury arose in him as he saw the rows of advancing troops of the opposing army. His fighting spirit arose once more and he scanned the army. Even with the devastating losses, the opposing army still had maintained many of it's magicians, and catapults. Eragon called the Du Vrangr Gata, they had sensed the large amount of magic users too.

The first row of soldiers charged. Saphira unleashed a wave of fire, and most were driven back but, at the same time, the catapults unleashed a hail of massive stones on the Varden. Setting up his ward quickly, Eragon caught a boulder and hurled it back. Others, however, were not so lucky. Many were wounded, a few were killed, and some were trapped under their shield and the rocks. Unlike him, the rest of the army did not posses super-strength.

The Varden re-organized, removing boulders, and setting up a new defense. Lady Nasuada was among them, and beside her, carrying a spear, was Elva.


	7. The Spell

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I took so long with this chapter. I had a bunch of art contests to work on. I'm trying to make my chapters longer and more exciting. Also _pleeeeeeeese_ read my other story "Eragon, You're Horrid". **

The enemy did not wait. The second wave charged. The Varden were wounded, and still recovering from shock and the enemy poured through, wrecking havoc. Soon the Varden was in turmoil. Solders fell out of rank and charged every which way, attacking at random. Eragon took the advantage to seek out the magic users, the Du Vrangr Gata. But it was too late. The enemy had charged again, this time with devastating effects. Eragon soon realized that half of the Du Vrangr Gata were dead. The enemy's magicians however, were grouped together in arrow formation. They were moving slowly towards him.

Eragon searched the crowd again. Lady Nasuada and Saphira were to his left. He ran to them. Elva was fighting fiercely, but occasionally stopping. Saphira drew herself into the air, and she hovered over the crowd hissing and spitting flame. Then, a horde of arrows rose, going straight for that dragon. Eragon turned around. He felt energy seep from him as all his wards on Saphira vanished. Quickly, Eragon tried to replace them but it was too late. Another wave of arrows were already rising. He put all his concentration on the arrows and he roared _Letta_! The arrows stopped in mid-air and even though he felt energy seep from him, he used the confusion to quickly find and kill the archers. Then, the arrows changed from their frozen state, and they started falling. Eragon's last sight were the arrows coming down on the two armies like rain, he smiled and suddenly felt pain…

Galbatorix was riding his dragon. He could feel the hate of the dragon so intense that Galbatorix made sure that the dragon was still bound to serve him.

_Tell me what you hate most,_ he said.

The dragon responded immediately, Y_ou, for you have bound me against my will to you. I must watch as you kill, loot, and torture. You are a crazy, evil bloody thirsty-_

_Letta!_ Shouted Galbatorix.

_I shall make you pay for every foul word you said of me, you silly powerless black worm! Brisingr risa!_

Blue fire appeared and rose into the air. It hovered over the dragon until Galbatorix stopped holding the spell in place. It fell on the helpless dragon. The scream was of pure pain and hatred, the dragon's muscles rippled as it tried to move but it could not. Galbatorix smiled, and then frowned. The dragon was not feeling enough pain.

_Letta brisingr! Waíse heil! Jierda!_ Shouted Galbatorix. The fire disappeared and the burn marks with it. Then there was a snap and the dragon's bones broke. This time he was satisfied. The dragon was crumpled on the ground, his bones jutting out. The pain was beyond imagining. The dragon screamed but that was not enough. The dragon tried to roll, spit fire, and pound the cursed world but with all its might but it could not move. Beyond the overwhelming pain was fear. Fear of the man before him, and his great magic. This time Galbatorix smiled and was satisfied. Fear was good…

Eragon was stunned for a few moments until he recovered himself and realized that the enemy had thrown a boulder onto him while his back was turned. His bones were broken in several areas but otherwise he was fine. _Waíse heil,_ Eragon whispered. His bones connected and his body mended. Then Eragon lifted the boulder and stood up.

Magicians had surrounded him. Eragon's grip on his sword tightened. All of them charged, throwing their minds against his. Fending them of as best as he could, Eragon called to Saphira.

_I am attacked! Help me._

_I am coming,_ She replied.

Eragon slashed swiftly, whirling in a circle. With every cut he made, Eragon became stronger. Soon, the magicians retreated. Three raised their hands and cried _Risa_! Before his sword flew up in the air, Eragon yelled _Skőlir_! A shield appeared and Eragon was able to hold his sword. Two pointed at his shield and shouted _Jierda skőlir_! The shield snapped in half, into fourths, and soon it crumbled into nothing. The magicians circled him and every one of them shouted _Risa, risa, risa_!

Eragon tried to cling onto the sword but his grip was already slipping. _Letta,_ he cried but it was too late. The sword was out of his hand and soon forty feet into the air. Eragon jumped, but the magicians below, guided the sword downwards and into the hands of one of them…

Galbatorix was in his dungeon. The pain and fear of the dragon had enticed him into wanting to torture more. He stared at the hollow faces of his prisoners in the cages. Galbatorix chose a small boy, the life still in him unlike the other prisoners. He was new. As soon as Galbatorix let him out, the boy swiftly bounded away. Galbatorix tore a bar from the boy's cage and said, _Brisingr_! The bar turned into blue flame and Galbatorix threw it. The bar flew right into the boy's path and he could not avoid it.

As the boy burned, Galbatorix broke into his mind. Memories of a happy childhood flashed across the King's mind. Galbatorix frowned and he searched deeper. Galbatorix saw a dirty tavern and a tiny, grubby, hidden room. He saw as guards captured a younger version of the little boy. He saw months and months of imprisonment in a cage. Galbatorix pulled out of the boys mind. He had an idea…

The magician held the glowing blue sword in his hands. Eragon felt fury awake inside him and he let himself fall from the sky. Before Eragon could reach the magician he and his comrades started running. Eragon could not reach him. The magicians wove in and out through the battle, leaving magical traps. Eragon felt helpless as they kept themselves out of his reach and he was furious because of that. Frustrated, Eragon tore through the crowd, killing all in his way. Saphira came to his side and Eragon mounted her. The chase was on.

Flying high above the army and chasing the magicians, Eragon saw that most of the forces of the Varden were grouped together in a tight circle with the enemy attacking at all sides. The ones that were not in the circle were more successful. They ran through the mass of people attacking and running away before the enemy could respond.

Eragon turned his head toward the direction Saphira was flying to. The magicians had chosen a small plateau to make a stand and they had about twenty warriors with them. Saphira dived and let out a shower of flame. The people dodged. Saphira roared again, heating up the ground and the rocks. The magicians let out a wave of water and the heat vanished.

They had landed and Eragon leaped out, immediately killing two warriors. B_risingr_, Eragon shouted and he threw a great blue fireball. It spit five times going for the nearest enemies. Soon there were only seven of the magicians left. The fire balls had been extinguished and the lives of all the warriors and some of the magicians with it.

"It's over", said Eragon.

"Not quite," responded the magician with his sword.

"Give me my sword and I shall spare your life!"

"Never", they all said.

"You can't win", said Eragon.

"Neither you", shouted the magicians and the grouped together in a tight circle. A_tra rauthr tauthr ono! _A_tra rauthr tauthr ono! _A_tra rauthr tauthr ono_, they chanted the circled._ Jierda_, they shouted and they grabbed the sword. Blood sprayed from their hands and onto the sword. It glowed and but did not drink their blood up. Then, one of the magicians fell to the ground. His face was pale and his eyes were closed. He was dead. Then another magician dropped, then another. As the last magician fell, there was a blinding flash of blue light and a great snapping sound. Eragon rushed over. All the magicians were dead. And the sword, still clutched in the hands of the last magician, had shattered.

**Author's Note: I love suspense. Did you like this chapter? I hope so. Anyway, the ancient language. _Letta_ means "stop", _Brisingr_ is the spell for fire, _Risa_ means "rise", _Waíse heil_ means "be healed", and _Jierda_ is the spell they use to break bones. The incantation in the end, A_tra rauthr tauthr ono_, is when I took "May luck and happiness follow you" and changed it to say "May misfortune follow you". Please review.**


	8. Death

**Author's Note: I am going to update this chapter too, because I took so long. Please give me advice and please review. That is all I have to say.**

Eragon was stunned. His sword, his faithful sword, it was broken. He thought of the brilliant blue light and the loud crack. He cringed. The bright blue light was still issuing from it and words appeared on the pieces of the broken blade. Eragon lined them up and the words formed into a poem, a poem that was hauntingly familiar.

_My magic is not mine,_

_It is from others, who pay_

_The price of magic, for ever and ever_

_Till' the end of time._

_I serve my maker,_

_At the hands of him am I born,_

_From melted metal,_

_To as strong as the Forsworn's._

_I will bite all his enemies_

_And reap from his kill_

_For I serve my maker_

_It is my duty to for fill._

_But enemies are strange indeed_

To want to destroy me is their only want 

_The spell that they make is of an ancient creed_

_What can do against that?_

_The spell is unreachable_

_Unstoppable yet_

_The price they must pay,_

_Is the greatest debt._

_Though I am shattered_

_I have helped him to kill, _

_For I serve my maker_

_It is my duty to for fill._

_The way to renew me,_

_Is still stranger yet_

_You must renew me,_

_From the endless depth._

_Where your enemies wait_

_Till' the time that they die,_

_Is the place that you make_

_The place that revives._

_The path that leads there_

_Is made by the kin_

_The kin of my master_

_The descendent of a man that had once been._

The words died into the metal and it glowed once more, and then turned dull blue. Eragon picked up the shards of his sword and walked over to his dragon. She was watching him warily.

_What is the matter, little one?_

Eragon was back at the battle. The pieces of his sword were in his sheath, the pieces lined up. The enemy was winning. They were milling everywhere, pouring through the Varden's defenses and slaughtering everyone. Saphira was back at the Varden's camp, getting extra soldiers and reinforcements. Eragon had a new sword. He had picked it up from a dead man, one that he had killed.

The weapon was bronze colored, the hilt made of gold. The blade was flexible but strong. The sword was new but it was scarred with numerous notches. It was a magician's sword. Eragon ran over to his cousin Roran who was holding of two warriors with his hammer.

"Hello cousin."

"Eragon."

Eragon looked briefly at the soldiers that Roran was fighting, then muttered a few words. The men jerked, clutching the place that their heart would be before collapsing to the ground, dead.

"We should retreat back with the others, Roran."

"Yes."

Then two walked, Eragon killing those trying to attack them along the way. The two were so different; Eragon tall, princely, and handsome; Roran; shorter, with the weathered look that showed he did much farming for a living. But the two both had a same proud and rugged look, which showed the similar passion, power and fierceness the two possessed.

They were back at the river's bank, were the Varden were trying to make a stand. Saphira was there, delivering wood. The Varden were trying to make some sort of wooden wall to keep the enemy back for the time being.

Elva was there, keeping the enemy at bay as the workers were building. Her hair was matted and plastered with mud, her weapons and clothes were bloody. One of her arms was severely injured and she was stopping abruptly as is if she was in pain. Despite the disadvantages, Elva did her job quite well, throwing spears, and slicing with a knife. Eragon joined her.

"When…will you free me from this…curse," she asked, flinching again.

"Soon."

"Please…the price is great…when I kill."

The enemy brought their catapults nearer, crashing down parts of the wall the Varden was building. Eragon shouted, words of death. The soldiers dropped, dead, on their own catapults. Instantly, they were replaced. Eragon destroyed them again. His energy slipped away. Soon, soldiers surrounded the catapults, replacing the dead quickly. Five boulders, raised into the air, aimed to destroy the Varden's work again. _Letta!_ Eragon shouted. The stones froze in mid-air. Energy drained from him. Eragon crumpled to the ground. He needed more energy. Eragon moved his hand to where his sword once was, and then cursed when he remembered that his sword was broken. Concentrating hard, Eragon heaved himself up.

Eragon picked up his sword and got ready to fight. There was a crash. He looked up. The catapults had started to pick off the people who were defending the wall. One lone catapult sent a boulder flying. Eragon followed the stones path. It was going for Elva. She was fighting a tall burly solider and was completely oblivious to the missile speeding toward her.

"ELVA!"

She turned but it was already too late. The stone crushed her, snapping her legs as she stood. Eragon ran over. With a grunt, he lifted the stone off the ground. Elva was flat on the ground, her legs had mashed and were lying at her sides.

Elva was dead. She had given up all her life because of his stupidity, his horrible mistake. Eragon remembered her serious face, she had never had a real childhood. She never had a child's life, a child's dreams, wants, and thoughts. Every things had been too real for her, she had been pushed into the world long before she was ready. He had stolen her life.

_He imagined what she might have been. She had a bright smile, a carefree life. She ran about, laughing. He remembered. Elva as a baby, a shining sliver star on her forehead, the curse. He remembered her look on her face, serious, even old, when she toldLady Nasuada of the assassin. He remembered her, with her spear, so dangerous, so unfitting. He cried. _

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Please review.**


	9. Nasuada's Council

Author's Note: I really hoped my previous two chapters were good. I made a real effort to make it better. As always, please give me advice and please review.

In an enormous tent, Lady Nasuada held her counsel with Eragon, Roran, King Orrin, Arya, Angelica, Orik, Jormundur, and a few others. There were few people there for many of the Varden had been slaughtered.

"Our enemies are held back…for the time being," Lady Nasuada's eyes circled the room. No one spoke. "We must now, as our enemies are busy, decide what to do. Our supplies have run short. Our time is almost gone. Our group of magicians, the Du Vrangr Gata is dead. Many of our forces are either dead or wounded." Eragon thought of Elva. The Varden had finally regrouped after she was killed and they had finally finished the wooden wall. Elva, like many others, was abandoned on the battlefield, her broken body to be blessed only by ravens.

"It is time for us to make our move," Lady Nasuada went on. "This path leads only to death, we must change course." Lady Nasuada's eyes slept the room again. "Opposers of the Empire, it is your chance to give the Varden a chance. I need everyone of you to think, think of a way to escape our doom." No one made a sound. Then, Arya stood up.

"I propose we call the elves. We need a change of soldiers and magicians. My queen, Islanzadi will provide this." The council murmured in agreement. Then, to Eragon's astonishment, Roran stood up.

"I propose that Eragon and I go to Helgrind. We have unfinished business with the Ra'zac as all of Carvahall has. Along the way, we can gather an army Galbatorix has reason to fear." Again most showed their approval. King Orrin stood up.

"This is absurd! I'm sure that even though you are not a king like me, you would have the sense to know that Eragon is our most powerful magic user, our best fighter, and our only chance if Galbatirix attacks. Anyway, how the hell are you going to "gather an army"! Oh, so right under Galbatirix's nose your going on recruiting trips! He'd have you locked up before you could draw you pitchfork of whatever farmer's fight with. AND YOU PEOPLE AGREE WITH HIM!" The King slammed back into his sat. Jormunder stood up.

"I believe Eragon should travel to Uru'Baen now and face Galbatorix. The king won't expect it. It's now or never." He sat back down Angelica stood up.

"The only safe solution is to retreat for the time being." Jormunder pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Retreat is not the answer…witch! We are short on supplies! Not one man under my command hasn't felt the pangs of hunger!" Before he could sit down, Angelica quickly rose to her feet.

"Don't you realize that Eragon has not finished his training! King Galbatirx is not a weak ordinary man like you! He destroyed the Riders and he will kill Eragon! Your plan is absurd!" Jormunder retorted quickly and angrily.

"It's better than your idea, witch! 'Oh we just retreat' and it's fine and dandy RIGHT! Even going to Helgrind is a better than your idea!" King Orrin stood up so fast, his chair toppled over.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! How could you take the farmer's idea comparable! Only stupid ruddy fools would think it any use!" Roran stood up too.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A FOOL," he bellowed. His hand leapt to his hip where Eragon knew where his hammer was strapped.

"Of course he is, am I agree with him!" A man who Eragon did not recognize leapt up.

"It's not him who's the fool! It's the dirty witch!" The speaker was Falberd, the only other person in the Council of Elders beside Jormunder who was alive.

"You're aim is horrible, your arm is weak, the only thing that your good at is to speak! Don't call people fools until you stop being one, coward!" Eragon had not seen Angelica so angry before.

Falberd gave a roar. He jumped up, drew his knife and swung it at Angelica. _Gëuloth du knifr!_ Eragon shouted. The dull knife hit her on the head, knocking her to the ground. Falberd raised the knife in the air again for another blow._ Malthinae!_ Eragon yelled. Falberd froze.

"Let go of him scumbag!"

"He's not the scumbag, that dumb village farmer is!"

"What you say about me?"

"I said you're a scumbag."

"Let go of Falbard I say! Let go of him you stupid Shadeslayer!"

"Don't you call him that!"

"What, got a problem dwarf!" Everyone was one their feet, shouting and pointing their weapons at each other. Over the arguments, Lady Nasuada spoke.

"I have made my decision. You may all sit down." A few sheathed their swords and Eragon muttered, _losna_, to allow Falberd to move. Everyone took his or her seats.

"Eragon, Roran, Arya and anyone else who wants to go will go to Helgrind and muster an army along the way. You must make all swear in the ancient language and you must wear disguises. After that, the army will attack Uru'Baen. The dwarves are deciding right now whether to continue fighting with the Varden but we will break free of Galbatorix's army and head for Uru'Baen too with or without their help." King Orrin looked furious. "We must pack immediately."

"But-," King Orrin began to say.

"No, we must do this. We also cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves, remember, the Empire is our only enemy." King Orrin bowed his head.

"I will honor your decision my Lady, but I must return to Surda to organize more supplies to be brought for the trip." Lady Nasuada nodded in approval.

"Who wants to accompany Eragon, Roran, and Arya to Helgrind?" Orik stood I as well as Roran.

"I will accompany Eragon," said Orik.

"I would like to have all of Carvahall accompany Eragon and I for all of them have hate for the Ra'zac and family members lost to them. Lady Nasuada nodded in approval. Just then, a dwarf clad in armor marched in.

"We have made our decision. We will stay are fight with the Varden not because of your lack of troops but because we have agreed that our lost king, Hrothgar, would have wished it." A cheer rose from the council and those who argued before, laughed and clapped each other on their back.

A soldier stumbled in. His face was coved with ash, his clothes sooty. "Lady Nasuada! They've set fire to the wall!" Eragon stood up walked outside the tent. Great clouds of billowing smoke rose into the acrid air. Green blazes ate greedily from the wooden wall.

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Please, please review. Anyway, _Gëuloth du knifr_ means, "dull the knife" and _Malthinae_ means "to confine". The Council of Elders in a group within the Varden which was mentioned in Eldest (book two of Inheritence) but you don't need to know about it. Jormunder is in Eragon and Eldest but I don't think Falberd was. **


	10. Etich

Author's Note: I've finally gotten hold of a full copy of the Ancient Language, so don't worry, the spells will become more complex. By analyzing Christopher Paolini's Index of the Ancient Language, I find the meaning of many words that aren't written down specifically but are in phrases. These words are repeated in the same way in phrases making me conclude they have a certain meaning. Because of this, I can make spells in the Ancient Language without copying word-for-word what Christopher Paolini has already written. For you faithful readers, I work harder this time to make the reading of this work more pleasurable. Please, please review!

Anguish overwhelmed Eragon. With a cry, he rushed over to the smoldering wall. Men were trying to put the fire out, but to no avail. It was _magic_ fire. A young man turned when he heard Eragon coming.

"Shadeslayer! We need help!" Eragon moved closer. Arrows moved through fire, the smoke providing a perfect cover for them.

"Look out! Arrows!" Most of the people heard Eragon's warning but those who just arrive, bringing water from the Jiet River, where shot to death while they stood. "I'll deal the fire and the enemy. Go make a new wall," Eragon growled at the warriors.

"What if they burn up the new wall?" One asked.

"Questions, questions. Just do as your told!" Eragon snapped. The men quickly scuttled to work at Eragon harsh command. He was not in the mood to explain.

Eragon raised his right hand. _Jeirda du skőlir fra adurna!_ A bolt of energy shot from his hand and hit the wall. The fire wavered a little but did not change. Then, Eragon raised his left hand in the air, towards the river and shouted, _Risa adurna, thrysta du brisingr!_ Water rose from the Jiet River and in a streaming arc, rushed to the fire and encased it. Then, the water moved inward compressing the green flames into a smaller space.

Arrows rushed through the fire again. _Letta orya thorna_, Eragon said. The arrows froze in mid-air. With a flick of his right hand, Eragon said, _ganga fram_. The arrows went back the way they came, back to the enemy. By the cries on the other side of the wall, Eragon knew with satisfaction that his missiles had reached their targets.

Eragon returned his concentration to the green fire. The water had stopped it from doing any more damage to the wall but the wall had almost burned to the ground. Though the haze was thick, Eragon could sense his enemies waiting to charge through the remains of the wall and attack him.

Eragon turned his attention to the magical fire. _Adurna, letta du brisingr_, he shouted. The water tightened around the emerald conflagration, then washed over it, extinguishing it. Eragon shouted, triumphant at last. Before he could react, the wood burst, sending shards of charred wood in all directions. Twenty-six warriors rushed through running straight for Eragon.

Eragon brandished his sword. With one great stroke, Eragon ended the lives of three soldiers. With inhuman speed, Eragon raced along the edge of the ruined wall and cut down the rest of his opponents. They had been easy to kill, but the encounter had taken a toll on Eragon. His energy was low after Elva died and the spells and the fight did not help. He staggered back to the new wooden wall being constructed.

"Faster! Faster, we must work faster," he said. The workers worked harder, heaving logs back and forth and assembling them. "Just bring me the logs! I will make the wall." The men rushed to obey his command. Eragon lifted a log in each hand and mashed in into the earth. The eyes of the men widened in surprise of his feat of strength.

"Faster I tell you! We must complete the wall soon so I can put a spell on this wall!" The soldiers seemed to like the idea of watching magic and with new heart; they set to work and a neck breaking pace. Orik arrived at Eragon's side.

"You should double layer the logs, Eragon. Then, it will be hard to get through and you can make steps on our side for archers, you should also dig a moat…" With Orik's help, they quickly created a wall complete with steps on one side and moats with spikes on the other. It was time for Eragon to do his work. Everyone gathered to watch; anxious.

"This is why this wall won't burn," said Eragon loud enough for all to hear. With a tremendous effort, Eragon place one hand on the wall and shouted, _Atra ono waise skoliro fra brisingr_! Energy streamed from Eragon to the wall. His knees buckled. Orik ran over to him in surprise. Then he lifted Eragon off the ground and to his tent. Eragon saw darkness…

Galbatorix was delightfully excited. The boy that he had tortured hours ago was in the hall of his palace. He tossed a stone at the boy.

"Say, _risa_."

"Why? What for," the young boy inquired. Galbatorix anger flared.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" The boy jumped in fright. Then, Galbatorix quickly concealed his emotions and said in a milder tone, "I am teaching you magic. One day, it will save your life and you will thank me for teaching it to you." Galbatorix could tell that the boy was full of questions, all, which he was too scared to ask. The boy attempted to raise the stone and failed. He tried again, and again - failing. Finally, he became impatient.

"Are you sure that this is the right word?" he inquired.

"You are young, impatient, and rude. Maybe next time this will make you be less curious." Galbatorix raised his hand. The boy flinched. _Atra onr blőd waíse brisingr_, said Galbatorix calmly. The boy screamed. He writhed on the ground, but his blood burned on.

Galbatorix laughed. What fun it was to watch little weak creatures react to pain. "Get up! Keep saying _risa_ until that stone starts to rise you impatient wretch! Next, time call me master, unworthy dirt," Galbatorix shouted. Then, he kicked the boy.

Eyes watering from his throbbing body, the boy wrenched himself to his feet. _Risa! Risa_, he cried as loud as he could, trying to distract himself from the pain. Suddenly, the stone rose. Then, it wobbled and fell back on the floor with a dull clatter.

"Good," said Galbatorix. _Atra onr __blőd waíse blőd un atra ono waíse heil!_ "That," drawled Galbatorix, "is your reward". The boy gasped as his blood stopped burning and the pain receded.

Eragon woke up to the sound of talking.

"Are you still sure we should stay?"

"We have already decided…"

"Shall we follow the Varden to Uru'Baen?"

"I think we should, at least I will." Eragon recognized a voice at last; it was Orik's.

"We will follow you…King Orik even though I be not wanting it"

"You mustn't. I go by my choice."

Eragon sat up. He was on a few hides on the floor.

"Eragon!" Orik strolled over, "Feeling better?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh," said Orik, "only a few hours." Eragon leapt to his feet.

"A few hours! What happen when I unconscious?"

"Nothing," replied Orik, "oh, we kind of stood over your body and yelled for a while but nothing else".

"No," said Eragon annoyed, "what was the enemy doing".

"Oh, they tried to break through the wall, no use" started Orik, "then they tried to burn it-" Orik broke off in a fit of laughter, "you should have seen their faces! They came which their torches and magical fire but the flames just didn't burn the wood. They didn't seem to get why they couldn't burn it. You did a good job Eragon".

Eragon surveyed the tent. Eleven or so dwarves were seated around a roughly hewn, wooden table. He walked outside and to his tent. Saphira was sitting outside.

_You have been gone long, little one._

_Yes._

_Did the meeting take so long?_

_No, I cast some spells to stop Galbatorix's army. They were burning up the wood wall with magic fire. I put the fire out, then built and new wall, and cast additional spells to keep them from burning that. I used too much energy and I fainted._

_How was the council?_

_We began to fight over what the Varden should do. Then, Lady Nasuada decided that I would go to Helgrind while gathering an army. After that I will face Galbatorix._

_I see. But how will you defeat him?_

_I don't know, Saphira. I don't know._

Galbatorix had made the young boy swear fealty to him in the ancient language.

"Now, you are bound to me forever. They first order, I will give is to _kill your parents_!" The boy gasped in horror. "You will go to your house and pretend you have escaped from prison. Then, you will use magic to do the murder while they watch. Don't disobey me. I will be watching you."

Galbatorix rose and gave the boy a rough shove, "Go. Now." It was going to be an interesting night…

Eragon was in Nasuada's tent.

" Arya has contacted the elves. They are on their way. You and Saphira should pack for the trip to Dras-Leona and Helgrind," she said.

"I will go soon my Lady. What of the enemy right now?"

"They are held back until because of you. Still, if they get their catapults, we will be in trouble. The wall will last for enough time until we finish packing. Now go, Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Yes, my lady"

For the boy, it was a nightmare. For King Galbatorix, it was pure fun. They were back at the homely cottage the boy had once lived. The boy knocked on the door tentatively.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman.

"Etich? Is that you?" The women's voice was full of surprise.

"Yes mamma"

"How did you get away?"

"I escaped from the King's prison." The women's face light up with joy.

"Genhart! Our son's come home," she shouted over her shoulder and said gently to her son, "come in darling, you must be cold". The young boy was uneasy as he walked into his house but his mother did not notice.

Inside, there was a small table laden with food. In the corner there was a fireplace bathing the small, cozy room with light. There was a staircase opposite the fireplace in which a middle-aged man was descending.

"Etich…" the man squinted at his son, "is that really you?"

"Yes…papa"

"How did you get here?"

"I escaped"

"Escape? How?" The woman walked over to her son and gently pushed him toward the table.

"No more questions Genhart," she said to her husband, "Etich must be starving". The couple stood and watched as their son ate.

When he was done, his father walked over to him and asked, "So how did you escape, son?" Etich had never told a lie to his parents in his life. He hesitated; thought of what Galbatorix would do to him if he didn't, then spoke.

"King Galbatorix let me out so that he could torture me more," his mother gave a small gasp, "when he did, I ran for it. He shot a few spells at me but I dodged them. Then I ran and ran, I never looked back". The Etich gave a small sigh.

"Ah, son, we will never let that happen to you again," said his father. Etich gave a small fake smile.

_Kill them, now!_ The Etich shivered, the voice was Galbatorix's.

"Etich, Etich," his mother was speaking to him, "go to bed now, you must be tired dear". The young boy stood up slowly walking toward the staircase. His hand gripped the stone in his pocket. It was rough and sharp. Easy to kill a person with.

Taking it out, he absent-mindedly bounced it on his palm. _Risa_, he said softly to it. It rose a foot into the air. He turned to face his parents how gentle they were, how kind. They were the only people who had loved him. And now he was going to kill them.

_NOW!_ Etich jumped as Galbatorix's voice suddenly emanated from his thoughts.

Turning back to his stone, Etich decided that killing them with a stone was a too crude. He took the stone and returned it to his pocket. Etich turned his gaze to his parents and said, _Letta onr-_. He stopped abruptly. How could he kill so kind people, such nice parents, the ones who had been his only source of love, happiness? _I'll just do a spell really fast and I won't have to think about it_, he thought. _Jierda_, he said.

His mother's knees snapped. _Jierda, jierda!_ He cried trying to kill his mother quickly. Again, his mother's neck did not break but rather her arms. It was so strange, so unfitting that such a small boy could have so much power. He was dangerous. Etich looked a his mother. She was broken, helpless to his cruel spells. Etich broke.

"No," he sobbed, "I won't do it!"

There was a swirl of darkness. In the warm and homely cottage stood Galbatorix. A black cloak rustled softly on the floor, a great sword clinked softly at his waist.

"You disobeyed my orders didn't you!" Etich ignored him. All Etich's attention was on his mother. He raised his hand and shouted loudly and clearly, _Waise heil!_ His mother's bones fused together but she did not notice.

"Disobey your orders?" She asked. Galbatorix laughed.

"Why don't you tell you mother, boy!" Etich went slowly to his parents.

"I sorry mamma," he began, not daring looking at them, "I didn't escape. Galbatorix didn't let me," his voice grew stronger," he tortured me mamma! He taught me magic and-" Etich broke off, and sobbed. He cried for a moment then said, "He made me swear and oath to serve him, I had too. He tortured me-" the boy broke off again, his small body racking with sobs, "he made me go and, and _kill you_!"

Etich cried and cried. His mother bent down, dried his tears on her sleeve and held him close.

"Well, well," said Galbatorix striding toward Etich, "enough talk. Kill your parents now!" Etich pushed his mother gently away from him and stood.

"No" Galbatorix walked up to him and forced his chin up.

"If you do so, boy, I will reward you. I will teach you magic, you will be more powerful than you could ever dream."

"Why do you ask? You know I will say no."

"Ah…of course you will say no," said Galbatorix, "I also like to give my servants a choice…of course. Of course, if you say no, I will have to use methods of persuasion. What is your choice?"

"No"

" Then I shall show you what I do to people who disobey me!" _Atra brisingr malthinae un thrysta ono!_ Fire exploded from the evil King's palm and surrounded Etich. The cocoon of flames tightened and Etich shrieked in pain. His father leapt at Galbatorix.

"You will not do that to my son!" _Malthinae_, Galbatorix barked extending a claw-like hand. Etich's father froze, as if bound in shackles.

"But," said Galbatorix, "as you wish, _Waise losna fra brisingr_!" The fire disappeared. Etich fell limply to the floor. His mother rushed quickly to him.

"Etich…Etich, are you okay darling?" The strong cold hand shoved her to the ground.

"Of course he is fine, woman!" He bent down and dragged Etich to his feet…

"I need a wine skin, at least ten loafs of bread and some dried fruit." Eragon was giving last minute orders for the journey he was about to start. The serving boy rushed off to get the supplies, which Eragon had called for.

"Are you ready Orik?" Eragon said to his dwarf friend.

"I am ready," Orik gestured at a small group of dwarves, "they aren't". Eragon walked past a few tents to another group.

"Roran!"

"Eragon"

"Is all of Carvahall ready?"

"See for yourself" Eragon past Roran and saw that the villages seemed to be done for quite a while. Packs were on everyone's backs except for small children. The group seemed very impatient - Gertrude kept checking her bottles to see is any salve had come out, Loring kept re-rolling his leather in his pack, Fisk kept organizing his wood and tools in his.

"Make sure they all have enough food for three week," said Eragon to Roran, "oh, and make sure they all are properly armed". Roran nodded and set off to do so. It was so strange watching his cousin giving orders, and the villagers all paying attention and obliging without a thought.

Eragon went back to his tent. He found a wineskin, thirteen loaves of bread, and an assortment of dried berries, prunes, and raisins. Pleased, he gathered them all up and crammed them into a small bright-red sack.

_Saphira. Are you ready for the journey?_

_What is there to prepare for?_

Eragon laughed at his mistake, then said, _Can you carry these supplies?_ Saphira raised her head in indignation.

_I am not a pack animal. But, of course I **can**_.

_Thank you._

Eragon went and found Orik. He was in a circle of dwarves and they were arguing.

"If you don't want to go, then don't!" Orik was saying.

"It is unfit for our king to neglect his subjects"

"We should protect you, King Orik"

"Nonsense!"

"Who will rule in your stead?"

"I will choose a substitute for the time being"

"What order do you have for us right now?"

"You must fight with the Varden," said Orik, "but make there aren't too many loses, we cannot afford to be decreased in numbers".

"Why?"

"Because," Orik went on, "You will later join the Varden in a massive attack on Uru'Baen. There you will meet me"

"What if you die before you get there?"

"Then, my substitute becomes my successor," answered Orik then said, "now go and do as I say!"

Orik turned to Eragon.

"Ah, Eragon, it seems that fate will bring us together for another adventure".

"Aye"

Together they walked, ready to set off on their quest…

"Face me!" shouted Galbatorix.

Etich opened his eyes and looked blankly around, dazed. Galbatorix shook him brutally. The boy's eyes finally focused on the black-robed King.

"What is you answer now? Answer me!" Etich didn't reply.

"Answer me! _Jeirda_!" Etich's leg snapped. The bone ripped through the tender flesh and jutted out. The boy groaned.

"ANSWER ME!"

"No"

"What do you mean!" Galbatorix hissed

"I won't kill my parents" His mother kneeled beside him.

"Are you alright, Etich?"

"I'm fine mother, _waise heil_" His bone pushed itself back in and fused together. The flesh tightened and knitted together.

"What did you say?" Galbatorix said, shoving his face into the young boy's.

"I said I won't kill me parents" Fury flared up in Galbatorix. He seemed to grow; dark, and menacing; and when he spoke, his words held terrible power.

"I am tired of your idiocy. _I command you by the oath in which you are bound to me, to kill your parents…NOW!_" There was a long silence.

Etich willed himself to disobey, to ignore the command but the ancient language took over him. He took his stone. His voice spoke in a strange sharp manner, _Ganga!_

A power forced his to direct the stone to his mother. It mashed into his father's temple. It withdrew, dripping with blood and darted for his father's shoulder. He saw the surprise on his father's bloody face. Then, the sharp rock went for his mother. Then back to his father. Each hit left a wide gash, blood oozing out of it. Etich cried and begged for release as he slowly sliced his parents to death…

"The main problem," Eragon said, "is getting everyone across the battle field" Everyone was gathered around Eragon and Saphira.

"We could use the dragon to carry us over," said Horst.

"We would be shot to pieces!" retorted Thane.

"We could go around the armies," offered Gedric.

"Take to long," said Albriech.

"We have time," replied Morn.

"So we're going around?" Roran asked. Everyone agreed.

"We must get going soon," said Eragon, "Saphira and I will fly ahead to spot anyone who might attack"

The small group set off. It was night. Eragon and Roran led. Ever since Eragon had met the villagers on the Burning Plains, they seemed to follow his every order with a kind of awe and reverence.

"We're off to fight the Ra'zac!" everyone shouted merrily.

Skirting the fridge of the to armies the people moved quietly making sure not to awake the soldiers that served Galbatorix. Saphira flew quietly overhead in the dark sky. After a few hours of walking, Eragon stopped.

"Move a little farther from the army and set camp here"

Everyone took out their tents and pitched them in a circle. Saphira land with a soft _thump_ and lay by Eragon's tent. It the middle, Mandel was trying to light a fire.

"These blasted twigs! They won't light!" said Mandel angrily, throwing his flint to the ground.

"Here," said Eragon, _Brisingr!_ Fire flared up from the twigs and Mandel's eyes widened in shock. Soon, everyone was gathered around the warm blazes, cooking food, telling jokes and laughing merrily.

Eragon went inside his tent and fell asleep.

Daylight. It was a new day. Eragon stood up and threw on a cloak and buckled his sword. His tent flap opened. Eragon drew his sword quickly. It was Orik.

"Finally! Someone awake! Everyone is sleeping like a rock! Even the elf"

"Arya is here?"

"Yeah, yeah"

"When- how did she get here?"

"When you were asleep she came creeping up…said that she had to do some work before she left" the dwarf came nearer, "so Eragon, what do you say we wake the others?"

"I'm already awake" Eragon and Orik turned to face Roran, "and so are the others"

The three walked outside Eragon's tent. Everyone was waking up, getting ready, and eating breakfast. Saphira was helping people light fires and had a devious habit of scaring the youngsters.

S_aphira!_ Eragon shouted as she aimed another one of her menacing growls at a very scared Nolfavrell.

_What?_

_Stop scaring those weaker and smaller than you out of their wits!_

_I so fun to see that terrified look on their faces._

_Saphira!_

_Okay, okay I'll stop._

Eragon went to her side and took some food from the sack. Then he walked to the very center of the camp.

"Fellow travelers!" he shouted over the voices. Everyone stopped their chatter and looked up at him, "Those of Carvahall! It is time to start traveling again! Eat your breakfast and we will start in three minutes!"

Everyone flew into a fully of movement, shouting at each other, eating and packing. Eragon rolled up his tent and put it on Saphira's back. Then, he walked over to Arya.

"You have taken much upon yourself, Eragon"

"Aye"

"You have changed much"

"Yes…Arya, will I survive this?"

"I don't know Eragon, I don't know" For the first time, Eragon saw the trouble on her face. It was plain and clear - she wasn't hiding it. Eragon sighed and walked out of the encampment. Almost everyone was ready, people with heavy packs on their backs trailed behind him, telling jokes and making merry. Roran and Orik pushed to the front with Eragon and Arya.

"It is good to be with Carvahall again," Eragon said to Roran, "even under these…circumstances"

"Yes," he replied, "I believe it must"

"Eragon," said Orik, "I've been working for a line of defense in case soldiers attack," he glanced at Roran, "can I organize them now?"

"Of course," said Roran.

Orik walked over to the villagers, and in an imposing air of a king he shouted, "I need ten able bodied men, armed and at this side, no…no, you stay back, I only need ten. Be ready for an attack! I need ten more men to guard our rear! And ten more for that side! Okay! I need the rest of you to take the place of those at the rear, or sides ever hour…"

Roran turned to Eragon.

"Is he a dwarf?"

"Aye, and a mighty good one too "

"I never thought that I would ever meet one, let alone travel with one"

"Many things I did not expect to be more real than fairy tales," replied Eragon thoughtfully.

Orik had organized everyone, guards on both sides and at the rear, the rest in the middle. Everyone waited impatiently, ready to move. Eragon walked down the perfectly ordered men, and grunted his approval.

"I think we should go now!" he said to everyone.

"Wait! Argetlam!" Eragon turned.

Not far, about twenty feet away, rode twelve figures. Their brows were adorned with silver, and their horses were Elvin.

"We have been sent by Queen Islanzadi," said the lead elf.

Author's Note: Ah…I love cliffhangers. So…how did like it? Well I've now got to explain the Ancient Language. Most of the spells I have created by carefully analyzing Paolini's glossary and you can be fairly sure that that they mean word for word what I say they mean. Others are directly from the glossary. _Jeirda du skőlir fra adurna_ means "Break the shield from water", _Risa adurna, thrysta du brisingr_ means "Rise water, compress the fire", _Letta orya thorna _(a spell directly copied from the glossary) means "Stop those arrows", _ganga fram_ (another spell copied directly from Paolini's glossary) means to go forward, _Adurna, letta du brisingr_ means "Water, stop the fire", _Atra ono waise skoliro fra brisingr_ means "May you be shielded from fire", _Atra onr blőd waíse brisingr_ means "May your blood be fire", _Atra onr __blőd waíse blőd un atra ono waíse heil_ means "May your blood be blood and may you be healed", _Atra brisingr malthinae un thrysta ono_ means "May fire confine and compress you", and _Waise losna fra brisingr_ means "Be free from fire". There also is the basics, _Brisingr_ means "Fire", _Ganga_ probably means "go", _Jeirda_ means "break", _malthinae_ means "confine", and _Risa_ means "rise". For those who haven't read Eldest probably know a little about the villagers like Horst but I'd like to give you some background info. Brigit (she hasn't been mentioned yet) hates the Ra'zac for killing he husband Quimby and Roran for causing the Ra'zac to kill him. Etich is my creation; he hasn't been mentioned in any of Paolini's books. Oh yeah, King Hrothgar is dead, making Orik his successor. Hurray for King Orik! Please review!


End file.
